Soledad & Confusión
by Raquel Percival Riddle
Summary: Tras la caida del señor oscuro todos parecen disfrutar de la paz y la vida plena que les garantiza el fin de la guerra.Todos menos Malfoy y Hermione, que tendrán que aguantarse por culpa del maldito destino, que parece empecinado en no dejarlos tranquilos


El ambiente en Hogwarts se hallaba enloquecido, apenas hacía unas semanas que habían comenzado las clases y aun persistía la locura y los comentarios sobre la caída del que-ya-puede-ser-nombrado. Aunque la mayor parte del colegio presenció como con un simple expelliarmus el niño que sobrevivió venció al mago más temido de todos los tiempos, aún había muchos que contaban extrañas historias sobre los enigmáticos y desconocidos poderes de Potter. Claro, nadie sabía nada acerca de los horrocruxes, de los sacrificios de Snape, su madre y Dumbledore, ni de las súbitas casualidades, y ayudas recibidas… Simplemente, Harry era un héroe y en el colegió todos le observaban con adoración, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Sin embargo, igual que la fama sorprendió a algunos (Como a Neville que pasó a ser querido por todos) a otros la vergüenza, el dolor y el rechazó les abarcó por completo. Así la casa Slytherin estaba maldita, nadie perdonaba a los alumnos, en su mayoría pertenecientes a esa casa, que no habían tenido la valentía de plantar cada al señor tenebroso.

Los que mas alardeaban del poder hacía tan solo un año ahora incitaban las cabeza por los corredores ante las temibles y acusadoras miradas de sus compañeros. Así a Goyle, cuyos padres mortifagos se encontraban en Azkaban no podía hacer más que intentar pasar desapercibido, escabulléndose siempre como la serpiente que era, intentando en vano no llamar la atención. Cada día recibía abucheos y burlas por parte de todos los que le rodeaban, algunos incluso pertenecientes a su propia casa.

Él nunca había sido una persona solitaria, no era capaz de tomar decisiones propias, necesitaba de una mente manipuladora que pensara por dos. Sí porque Goyle había perdido el pilar en el que se había apoyado desde hacía más de seis años, no había un epicentro alrededor del cual girar, ya que su amistad con Draco Malfoy estaba más que rota. Además, Goyle todavía se sentía culpable por la muerte de Crave, no lo había superado. Draco no le perdonó a Goyle que ambos le hubieran dejado de lado el año anterior de aquella forma tan mezquina por el fracaso de su padre, y aunque ambos compartían la vergüenza de tener a familiares en Azkaban, y de ser repudiados, preferían seguir su camino en solitario.

Aquél día Draco se encontraba en el Gran Salón, en una mesa abarrotada y bulliciosa, aunque él no participara en las animadas conversaciones y se limitara a comer sin apenas alzar la mirada. No entendía por qué su madre le había hecho regresar a aquél estúpido colegio. Pronto los platos llenos de suculenta comida se vaciaron. Animados y alegres, los estudiantes se dirigían a las clases de la tarde.

Los estudiantes de séptimo abarrotaban los pasillos en dirección al aula de Transformaciones, cuando Ron al pasar al lado de Malfoy le propició un codazo. Malfoy se giró de golpe y vio a Weasley que se reía burlonamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?- dijo con un tono altanero que no pertenecía del todo al pelirrojo- necesito mas sitio para pasa, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no sabemos volar como tus amiguitos mortifagos, así que, si no te importa flotar un poco y dejar pasar a la gente normal….

El comentario de Ron fue acompañado de unas cuentas carcajadas de los chicos de Griffindor.

- Cállate Weasley- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Podrás presumir de ser de esa orden ¿Pero que has hecho tu por ella? No eres más que el pelirrojo que le lame el culo a Potter.

- Dejarlo ya. -Intervino Harry tajante.-

- Eso, cállate Malfoy, encima que tienes a tu madre libre gracias a Harry ¡Si no llega a declarar a favor de ella estaría ahora compartiendo una hermosa celda en Azkaban con tu papa! Tendrías toda tu mansión para ti solo ¿No sería genial?- escupió con ironía. Draco rápidamente enarboló su varita y con un rápido movimiento gritó:

- ¡BOMBARDA!

Ron salió despedido hacía atrás acompañado de una pequeña explosión que lo dejó momentáneamente paralizado.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA HABLAR ASI DE MI FAMILIA WEASLEY? Tu amigo declaro porque le dio la gana, no le hice la maldición imperius, y yo no tengo por qué estar dándole las gracias a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, te crees que por ser el amigo de Potter eres alguien. ¡Mira como sacan sus varitas para defenderte!- a su alrededor muchos Griffindor le apuntaban- Pero tú no eres nadie Weasley, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo lo sabes.

- Ron colaboró en la destrucción de Voldemort más de lo que puedas soñar, cosa que no podemos decir de ti- Afirmó Harry, echándole un rápido vistazo al brazo del rubio, lugar en el que sabía que estaba tatuada para siempre la marca. Estaba harto de los continuos enfrentamientos entre Ron y Malfoy. El pelearse entre ellos se había convertido prácticamente en una rutina diaria.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos- apuntó Hermione.

Los dos amigos recogieron a Ronald del suelo (el cual insistía tozudamente en batirse en duelo mágico) y se dirigieron hacía el aula con rapidez.

- Ron, creo que deberías dejar de atacar a Malfoy…- opinó Hermione con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué? Él lo haría con nosotros si pudiera. No, en realidad nos trataría mil veces mejor, seguro que hasta nos serviría pastelitos… -Dijo irónicamente-. Se lo merece por todo lo que ha hecho, encima que le salvamos la vida…

- Yo también pienso que todo esto es una idiotez- confirmó Harry, apoyando a su amiga- Yo no le guardo rencor… ¿No puedes ignorarle y punto?

- No podré ignorarle mientras tenga esa cara de huron- dijo riéndose-

- Pues yo creo que te comportas de una manera infantil, al fin de al cabo es solo un chico y ha sufrido mucho- dijo Hermione mientras Ron se giraba hacia la muchacha, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, como si estuviera loca.- ¡Piénsalo!-insistió Hermione al ver su expresión. – Su padre esta en Azkaban, su madre está libre gracias a que su "peor enemigo" fue benevolente con él, tiene que soportar burlas constantes. Además no tiene apenas amigos. Por no hablar de que todo el mundo se enteró de que Malfoy tenía la "tarea" de matar a Dumbledore. Y por si no te has fijado, la ropa que viste ya no es tan exclusiva, creo que su familia se ha arruinado… No niego todo lo que ha hecho, y que es un prepotente engreído, pero no me puedes negar que como todas las víctimas de esta guerra ha sufrido…

Joder Hermione, diciéndolo así casi siento lastima, casi…- dijo Ron. Repentinamente una voz profunda surgió por detrás que arrastraba casi con asco las palabras.

- No necesito que me defiendas, ni tu estúpida compasión asquerosa sangre sucia, lava tu boca antes de hablar de mi vida, y si quieres algo por lo que sentir lástima mírate primero en el espejo.

Hermione no le respondió se limitó a mirarle con pena, mientras les pedía a sus amigos con gestos que le ignoraran. Cosa que enervó más a Malfoy que cien maldiciones juntas.

¿Qué pasa tienes miedo sangre sucia?- dijo mientras sacaba nuevamente la varita- McGonagall se hallaba cruzada de brazos, con un gesto de marcado enfado, estaba en la puerta del aula observando a sus alumnos, que ya deberían de estar hacía rato en clase. Reprimió a todos por no entrar y para desgracia de Malfoy resultó que ella había escuchado cada una de las palabras de su conversación y le reprimió duramente.

- Y para que veas Señor Malfoy que aquí los sangre sucia pueden hacer trabajos más elaborados que los sangre limpia, vas a ser compañero de Granger en el trabajo que voy a mandar hoy ¡No pongas esa cara! Pase, y siéntese al lado de la Señorita Granger.

Pero profesora… -intervino Hermione- Me parece bien que le castigue, pero es injusto implicarme, yo no tengo la culpa de que…

- Señorita Granger no me discutas, no creo que haya ningún problema en que haga un mísero trabajo con el señor Malfoy. -su tono fue mordaz y no admitía replica alguna.

La clase finalizó sin más dilaciones, ni Hermione ni Malfoy se dirigieron la palabra durante la lección. Aunque ambos anotaron al final de la misma las pautas para su trabajo. Aún no había finalizado oficialmente la clase cuando él se levantaba del pupitre con intención de escabullirse cuando Hermione le retuvo.

- Malfoy el trabajo es para dentro de tres días y tiene pinta de ser bastante extenso, sería mejor que empezáramos hoy mismo- él la miró con desprecio como si el hecho de que le dirigiera la palabra le resultara denigrante.

- Bueno… supongo que no me queda más remedio que joderme…

- ¿A las 8 en la biblioteca?

Malfoy se limitó a hacer un asentimiento leve de cabeza y se deslizó por la puerta evitando las miradas de Harry y Ron que esperaban a Hermione impacientes. Ron comenzó a decir numerosos insultos contra Malfoy y la profesora y ha hacer bromas sobre que él preferiría el suicidio. Harry se limitaba a reírle las gracias. Mientras, Hermione se hallaba ausente, no podía odiar al rubio por comportarse así Draco había crecido con esos ideales y estaba anímicamente destrozado. Realmente lo único que podía sentir por alguien como él era lastima.

Las ocho llegaron demasiado rápido, más de lo que ella desearía, sabía que iba a tener que aguantar sus insultos y seguramente acabarían ambos tan mal parados que tendría que hacer el trabajo sola. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con velocidad, le gustaba ser puntual. Hermione creó que él llegaría tarde, pero no, para su sorpresa estaba en una mesa pequeña llena de libros que no dejaba de consultar "quizá quiere acabar el trabajo lo más pronto posible" pensó la castaña.

- Hola,-Le saludo ella con educación- Ya veo que has empezado, aunque creo que sería mejor ir a un aula vacía que estar aquí, porque tendremos que realizar transformaciones practicas. - Malfoy no respondió a su saludo, parecía que no la había escuchado. Aunque como respuesta suspiró para, al instante, recoger los libros necesarios. A los pocos segundos se levantó, ambos se miraron hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- ¿Bueno, vamos a la maldita aula o no?

- Si, si…- afirmó ella mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta de la biblioteca en busca de un aula vacía. No tardaron mucho en hallar una, esparcieron los pergaminos y se pusieron a trabajar. No intercambiaron ni un mísero comentario más allá de lo indispensable. El silencio reinante era incomodo, palpable…. La mente de Hermione no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas mientras observaba a Malfoy fruncir el ceño, seguramente porque no entendía algún concepto. Estaba cansada de aquella tétrica situación, de los insultos inmerecidos de aquella mañana, y de todo lo que había sufrido durante todos aquellos años a su causa. Todos esos pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, cuando muy decidida se atrevió a decir:

- ¿Por qué me tratas así Malfoy?- El chico levantó la mirada del pergamino, y la miró como si acabara de ser consciente de su presencia- Quiero decir, ya sé porque me tratas así, pero ¿De verdad te parece tan importante lo de la sangre?- Sus ojos grises la seguían examinando, evaluándola, como si tratara de averiguar sí aún conservaba la cordura- ¡Si hasta Voldemort era de sangre mestiza! Y por lo que me contaron de tu amigo Goyle, su madre era de sangre mestiza… - Ella soltó estas últimas palabras con rapidez, confundiendo a Malfoy momentáneamente, una vez que comprendió que todo aquello iba en serio no supo que responder. La mención de Goyle claramente le había deprimido, recordándole, una vez más que ya no eran amigos, que ahora estaba solo…

- Los sangre sucia sois escoria, no deberías de existir - se encogió de hombros como si su explicación fuera una verdad universal y ella una niña particularmente tonta.- la magia es hereditaria ¿Cómo puede provenir magia de una familia muggle? - Hermione no pudo evitar evocar a la arpía de Umbrige, que había sido una de las encargadas de extender aquellas absurdas teorías- es asqueroso, por no hablar de los asquerosos que son los muggles y sus costumbres.

- Goyle no es de sangre limpia, y a pesar de eso es tu amigo, bueno, lo era...

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! -soltó de repente, Hermione fue consciente de que se había ido ligeramente de la lengua. Malfoy por su parte percibió que había alzado demasiado la voz, y le había revelado más que si se lo hubiera dicho directamente.

- Mira Malfoy yo no puedo cambiar de donde vengo, de echo me siento orgullosa de ello, y creo que no conoces nada acerca de los muggles - La castaña trataba de que él olvidara que ella le había recordado que era un marginado. Él por su parte, la miro con recelo - Y mira -agregó Hermione mientras movía la varita - Hago magia. - De repente la nariz de él empezó a aumentar deformándole la cara, adquiriendo una apariencia grotesca.- Anota los síntomas que sientes - Añadió ella firme señalando a las hojas. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante su aspecto cómico.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - inquirió él dedicándola una mirada de desdén.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - Respondió con sencillez mientras con un movimiento de varita devolvía su nariz a su estado habitual.

- Mira Malfoy, yo creo que tu padre…

¡NO TE ATREVAS HA HABLAR DE MI PADRE, NO TE ATREVAS A ENSUCIAR SU NOMBRE CON TU SUCIA BOCA! - Gritó el chico mientras se levantaba taladrándola con la mirada. Entonces ella lo vio, una lágrima solitaria empezaba a surcar su mejilla trazando un ligero recorrido, perdiéndose por sus facciones... No tardaron demasiado en seguirle algunas más, mientras él chico trataba de ocultar su rostro sin éxito. Los mechones dorados cubrían sus ojos, pero no podían ocultar las gotas cristalinas que goteaban por su barbilla.

- Yo… no iba a decir nada malo - titubeo la chica mientras él se giraba dándola la espalda- Solo iba a decir que tu padre es el que te ha metido todas esas ideas de la sangre…. Nada más. - El tono de Hermione se fue apagando.

Malfoy se sintió avergonzado por su alzamiento de voz, incluso se sonrojo de forma ligera, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus hermosos ojos claros, dejando palpable su sufrimiento, su soledad, a expensas de la que hasta ese día había sido su peor enemiga. Quiso salirse de la habitación corriendo, huir de la vergüenza de ser observado por ella con aquél atisbo de tristeza. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta con fiereza fue consciente de que Hermione la había cerrado mediante magia.

- ¡Déjame salir sucia inmunda! - Gritó intentando zafarse de ella, ya que se había acercado para calmarle- ¡Y no me toques!- Musitó con repulsión.

- No saldrás hasta que no te tranquilices Malfoy- dijo con aquel tono de prefecta-sabihonda que Draco tanto detestaba.

Sin embargo era demasiado tiempo el que llevaba ahí dentro, y demasiadas emociones las que se agolpaban en su pecho. Se sintió débil, frágil, merecedor de que la sangre sucia se riera de él. Era como aquellos días encerrado en el baño, llorándole a una fantasma loca, sabía que cuando rozaba aquél límite, no podía parar, apenas le había ocurrido tres veces a lo largo de su vida, pero ¡oh! recordaba perfectamente la sensación. Sin previo aviso se empezó a convulsionar y se dejó caer a plomo en el suelo. Enterró el rostro en sus pálidas manos mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles. No tardo demasiado en llevarse las manos a la cabeza bruscamente, frustrado… Hermione, extrañada se había acercado a él al verle caer de aquella forma tan ruda. Podía ver su mirada, esa mirada que trataba de evitarla a través de sus finos cabellos. Hermione aquél día pudo comprobar como aquellos ojos grises eran el perfecto reflejo una oscura tormenta.

- Goyle… Papa…Mortifagos…Crave… - fueron las pocas palabras que logró rescatar de sus murmullos. Ella haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia anterior de no tocarle, le puso una mano en el hombro. Y para su extraña sorpresa el chico se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione se había quedado estática, paralizaba, mientras su peor enemigo de desahogaba llorando de forma desconsolada. Sentía una ligera humedad sobre su hombro y el tacto de su fina barbilla, apoyada con firmeza. Su pecho se convulsionaba, sus llantos eran agudos y entrecortados. Granger no sabía qué hacer, después de la conmoción que le causo verle de aquella manera, trató de susurrarle palabras de consuelo que a ella misma se le antojaban vacías. Mientras, le daba unas ligeras palmaditas. Jamás había visto a nadie tan desmoronado, y pensó que su intento de animarle era pésimo. Ella, sabía que cuando se le pasará el llanto la amenazaría con mil maldiciones, sabía que no sería la última vez que la llamaría sangre sucia. Aunque ¿Qué era lo que realmente sabía? Que estaba solo, terriblemente solo, y que nadie le conocía en realidad, aquello era una muestra clara. Se imagino a sí misma, conociéndole, siendo amigos…

Empezó a intuir que detrás de aquel pelo platino se escondía algo más, algo bueno que quizá quiera salir a la luz pero este asustado, tan asustado… Hermione siguió con sus cavilaciones que cada vez se tornaban mas exageradas. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo el cual tenía la suavidad de la seda, algo que ella jamás hubiera imaginado… Pasaron los minutos y le notaba más calmado, su respiración se recobraba, su llanto amainaba…


End file.
